(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat and in particular, a toilet seat which can smoothly self-lift after the seat has been used by a user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese patent publication number 096211 related to a self-timing self-lifting toilet seat and Taiwanese patent publication no. 276480 relates to an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat. These conventional seats have drawbacks in that the toilet seat after use is self-lifted but in a position which protrudes from the water tank and the angle thereof cannot be adjusted. If the water tank is too large, these toilet seats cannot be used, and due to the moving of the liquid the self-lifting of the seat is not smooth and may sometimes jam and it stops lifting; thirdly when the seat is at 45 degrees a resisting force is formed to stop the toilet seat from moving upward. Fourth, when the seat is at 90 degrees, due to lacking a partition between the slot at the front section and the slot at the rear section, the water or liquid at the rear of the slot cannot precisely flow to the front section of the slot and so reverse flow of the liquid will occur and this will affect the self-lifting of the seat.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat, which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat which can smoothly self-lift after the seat has been used by a user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present to provide an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat comprising a toilet seat lid, a seat having two lateral sides being mounted onto a cavity at the near rear section thereof and the rear end thereof being connected to a securing seat, two liquid boxes provided with partitioning board within the box so as to isolate a plurality of slots to contain liquid and the slots being intercommunicated and the securing seat being connected to an adjustable sliding seat for the securing of toilet bowl of various sizes, characterized in that the front section of the liquid box is installed at the cavity of the toilet seat and the front section is protruded to form a securing board, by means of a securing element to pivotally mount at the pivotal hole of the cavity so that the front of the liquid box is formed into an actuating pivot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat, wherein the seat is lifted up smoothly and the liquid box is provided with a heavy block and an adjusting device to precisely adjust the weight of the liquid box such that the toilet seat cannot self-lift smoothly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat, wherein a branch slot is provided at an appropriate position at the liquid box such that when the seat is lifted to a fixed position, a portion of the liquid flows into another slot so as to overcome the resisting point and allows the seat to be self-lifted smoothly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a self-lifting toilet seat, such that when the toilet seat is lifted to the angle of 90 degrees water or liquid at the slot will precisely flow to the slot at the front section, thus a reverse flow of liquid will not occur and the self-lifting of toilet seat will be accurate.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.